1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel 2, 3, 6 substituted quinazolinone compounds which have demonstrated activity as angiotensin II (AII) antagonists and are therefore useful in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension and for treating congestive heart failure.